parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Timmy Hood
Cast *Robin Hood - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Little John - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) *Maid Marian - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Prince John - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *Sir Hiss - Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Friar Tuck - Shrek *Sheriff of Nottingham - Mandrake (Epic) *Lady Kluck - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Alan-A-Dale - Oh (Home) *Otto - Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Trigger and Nutsy - Mac Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) and Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Skippy Rabbit - Jimmy Neutron *Sis Rabbit - Joy (Inside Out) *Tagalong Rabbit - Crysta (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *Mother Rabbit - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *Toby Turtle - Screwie (Everyone's Hero) *The Tournament Crocodile - Monster House *Sexton Mouse - Hercules *Little Sister Mouse - Megara (Hercules) *King Richard - Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller - Rosie (Caillou) *Little John as a Fortune Teller - Betty Boop *Robin Hood as a Beggar Man - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Robin Hood as a Stork - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) *Little John as Sir Reginald - Donald Trump Scenes *Timmy Hood Part 1. Main Title *Timmy Hood Part 2. "Oo-De-Lally"/Up a Tree *Timmy Hood Part 3. Willie and Grumpy *Timmy Hood Part 4. Fortune Tellers/Robbing Willie *Timmy Hood Part 5. Mandrake Visits Shrek and Booster Munchapper *Timmy Hood Part 6. Jimmy's Birthday/Timmy's Gift to Jimmy *Timmy Hood Part 7. Jimmy Meets Kai-Lan *Timmy Hood Part 8. Thought Love *Timmy Hood Part 9. Willie's Plan *Timmy Hood Part 10. The Archery Tournament (Part 1) *Timmy Hood Part 11. The Archery Tournament (Part 2) *Timmy Hood Part 12. Timmy Gets Seized *Timmy Hood Part 13. The Attack *Timmy Hood Part 14. "Love"/"The Phony King of England" *Timmy Hood Part 15. Willie's Outrage *Timmy Hood Part 16. "Not in Nottingham"/At Shrek's Church *Timmy Hood Part 17. Willie's Idea About Shrek *Timmy Hood Part 18. Testing the Trap Door *Timmy Hood Part 19. Jailbreak (Part 1) *Timmy Hood Part 20. Jailbreak (Part 2) *Timmy Hood Part 21. Flik and Atta's Wedding/"Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise) *Timmy Hood Part 22. End Credits Gallery Stock_Image_of_Timmy_Turner.png|Timmy Turner as Robin Hood -Hi-flynn-rider-of-disney-tangled-20358612-980-530.jpg|Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) as Little John Kai Lan.jpg|Kai-Lan as Maid Marian Willie the Giant.jpg|Willie the Giant as Prince John Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6450.jpg|Grumpy as Sir Hiss NEWShrek1.png|Shrek as Friar Tuck Mandrake.png|Mandrake as the Sheriff of Nottingham NEW Rapunzel hair.jpg|Rapunzel as Lady Kluck Oh.jpg|Oh as Alan-A-Dale Booster.jpg|Booster Munchapper as Otto Mac (FHFIF).jpg|Mac Foster as Trigger Arnold.jpg|Arnold as Nutsy Jimmy Neutron.jpg|Jimmy Neutron as Skippy Rabbit Joy_inside_out_characters.png|Joy as Sis Rabbit Tumblr_static_crysta-fern-gully-animationanomaly-com.jpg|Crysta as Tagalong Rabbit Princess Odette.jpg|Princess Odette as Mother Rabbit Screwie.jpg|Screwie as Toby Turtle Monster House.jpg|Monster House as the Tournament Crocodile Hercules.jpg|Hercules as Sexton Mouse Megara.jpg|Megara as Little Sister Mouse Lawrence (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Lawrence Fletcher as King Richard Rosie (Caillou).jpg|Rosie as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller Betty Boop.jpg|Betty Boop as Little John as a Fortune Teller Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as Robin Hood as a Stork Trump-Fox-998x624.jpg|Donald Trump as Little John as Sir Reginald Category:Robin Hood Movies Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs